


To Rise Above

by firelord65



Category: Immortals Fenyx Rising (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, First Flight, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: Fenyx stood at the edge of the observatory. It was simple, no? Just a few steps and then--Then what?Then fly? It seemed too outlandish to consider, even after seeing Typhon with her own two eyes.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	To Rise Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wingfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingfics/gifts).



Fenyx stood at the edge of the observatory's roof. Her sandaled feet scuffed at the worn stone, feeling on edge so close to the craigy void. Behind her stretched the winding path she had taken from the base of the island to get here. So much had happened since waking up on that beach and in so short of a time.

Looking down at the open air below and even further down the stretch of ocean sent a shiver through Fenyx's spine. From up this high she could only see when the waves rose up enough to form foamy white caps. Just how far up was she, even? It hadn't felt that high when she was walking originally.

She reached a hand behind her head to find the metal disc that sat just between her shoulder blades. Logic suggested that it couldn't possibly do what she had felt it do. There was a gap between the pieces which she had _felt_ the mechanical wings spiral and snap out from. But standing here? Her thumb ran across the gap and found nothing inside when she prodded further.

"This is so not what I thought I would be doing today. Not in the slightest," Fenyx muttered to herself. She pulled her hand back and wiped her palms on her cuirass. Magic and blessings from the gods were tales to be told about others by Fenyx, not something to be experienced herself. And yet.

Ahead of her was the full stretches of the Golden Isle, a proper landmass that rolled on and on into the dark mountain at the edge of the horizon. The island she was on now was miniscule in comparison. She had to keep moving forward.

Her flighty, chatty companion had ditched her once again. She really did not want to consider the fact that she had been in the company of the messenger god all this time. Him disappearing made that easier.

It didn't however give her the nudge to trust the device on her back. She remained on the edge of the observatory, her arms crossed and her teeth worrying away at her lower lip. The green fields ahead of her were too far away. Weren't they?

"Oh Fenyx. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" she wondered into the whipping wind. After another long minute trying to guess at the distance between here and the ground ahead - forty yard? Fifty? Should she consider the vertical drop in her guess? Because that definitely made it farther - Fenyx shook her head.

She turned on her heel, sandals scraping on the stone. "Absolutely not," she insisted to herself. She would find a different way over there. Perhaps there was another boat. Or some kind of tether she could tie off and swing over on.

The daunting climb back down from the observatory roof gave Fenyx pause. Again she reached to Daidalos' device on her back. It hadn't failed her so far. She'd used it to push back against Typhon only a few minutes ago. If the wings could fight against a god, they should be able to carry her a handful of yards to land, right?

Fenyx returned to the edge of the roof. Her palms were sweating still. She shook her arms and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"C'mon, Fenyx," she muttered to herself. "You can do this. Just like Ligyron would do."

Her brother wouldn't have taken so long on this roof, agonizing over the danger. He was self-assured, confident, and brave. She would do her best to do him proud. Fenyx backed up to give herself some running room.

Then with a burst of speed and pumping arms, Fenyx launched herself off the roof. Her arms flailed when she dropped through open air. A scream tore from her throat as she fell.

With a whirr of motion the device on her back activated. Feathery wings burst to life from Fenyx and she felt herself catch on the wind. Her cry turned to a whoop of joy as she allowed herself to stop flailing.

She was soaring!

She was flying! By Daidalos she was flying!

The next breath she took filled her chest and her heart with the brisk ocean air. Fenyx twisted her head to look in awe at the twinkling blue glow at the tips of her wingtips. The feathers there were practically _alive_ , or so it felt to her. She let out another whoop as she turned her body and felt the wings move with her. She banked into a lazy turn before twisting back in the other direction to re-focus on her destination.

The Golden Isle was already coming up fast and her head spun from the exhilaration and exertion. Fenyx inhaled sharply as her wings carried her over the last few yards to glide finally over the green grasses and bushes of the land. She stretched out her feet and as though connected to her thoughts, the device on her back whirred again. The wings slipped away and Fenyx landed on the ground in a jumble of movement.

Her mind was going at a thousand leagues a minute. She couldn't stop from grinning and shouting. She had done it! She had been afraid, and she had done it anyway.

Twisting on her feet, she looked back at where she had come from. The observatory stood tall on the Crashing Rocks, emphasizing all the more just how far she had come. Fenyx clapped her hands over her mouth and bounced one last time.

She would focus on finding the Hall of the Gods in a moment. For now, her only thought was of just how high that next rise to her right was and if she could try and glide from there once more.


End file.
